The Alternative Class
by The1Guy
Summary: High school is supposed to be the greatest time of your life! Or so they say... And for four students, their academic aspect of high school is already ruined with their entire class schedule replaced with alternative education. Well...at least they can attempt to salvage the social aspect of their school days.
1. Chapter 1

Monday, August 17th. Or, to be more specific, the first day of school. And having failed a majority of his classes and forced to enroll in the alternative section of his school, Talon just simply does not want to wake up. In fact, he hopes some freak accident will kill him before he has the chance to get up. His dreams are literally destroyed as the knocking on his door becomes louder and louder, forcing him out of bed in a fit of rage.

Wearing nothing but his boxers, Talon grabs onto the door knob, and swings it open. He's met with the face of his non-blood related sister, Katarina, and a loud shriek. The surprise wail forces him onto the ground, covering his ears in hopes to save what's left of his hearing. When he's certain the screaming has stopped, or he's gone deaf, he removes his hands from his ears and looks to Katarina, who has her eyes covered by her hands.

"What the fuck is your problem!" he yells. Talon is slow to get up, and when he does, he leans against his door frame for support.

"Me? What's _your_ problem? It's seven 'o' clock, and you're still n-n-n..." her fingers slide apart so she can take another glimpse of her brother's immodest self, but she immediately evades her eyes, "naked!"

"School doesn't start until eight!" Katarina sighs and shakes her head in disapproval.

"Of course you need to take into account the traffic." Talon, who looks to have had his limit exceeded in annoyance already, slowly backs away from Katarina, and heads over to his window.

"I would worry about traffic, if it wasn't for the _teensy weensy_ fact that..." he then yanks his blinds open, revealing a high school right across the street, "we live right across the street from school you god damn lunatic!" Katarina scoffs and walks off, but still won't let Talon have the last laugh.

"Being prepared is the first step to succeeding in school." She then chuckles softly. "But in your case, no amount of prep time can help _you_."

Yep, that right there was Talon's limit for the day. Maybe he can find a freshman he can take his frustrations out on? No, no, no. That would be bad. Having already used up all of his 'second' chances, Talon is on thin-ice with the dean of his school. So, hopefully, no one does anything to piss him off. He then looks out the window, and stares at his school. The words on the school's electronic bulletin board say, 'New year, new you!'. 'New you'...they say? He decides to not dwell on it, and gathers some fresh clothes from his dresser.

 _"No point in going back to sleep since I'm already awake.."_ he thinks.

Talon piles his clothes under his arm, and begins to head for the bathroom to take a shower, but on the way out, he turns the corner and bumps into his other non-blood related sister, Cassiopeia (Cassie for short, Assie for when he's bullying her). Cassie falls to the ground, and begins to rub her eyes as she yawns and stands back up.

"My bad, Cassie. I'm still trying to wake up." She waves her hand, signaling that she accepts his apology.

"I see Kat woke you up, too?" Talon nods. "Going on about something stupid, like, being prepared is...is..."

"Is the first step to succeeding in school?" Cassie snaps her finger and smiles.

"Yeah, that's the stupid thing she was saying." She yawns and stretches her arms high above her head. "That damn perfectionist...she really needs a boyfriend." Talon can't help but laugh at that statement.

"Are you kidding me? That girl is a walking penis repellant!"

"True...true...which is sad cause she's got a pretty face, nice butt, and a nice chest." Talon nods in agreement, and then they both share a hearty laugh. However, a sudden chill overcomes the both of them as they fall silent for an unknown reason.

"What are you two discussing so early in the morning?" Talon slowly turns around and spots an angry Katarina with a knife in her hand. Memories of the last time she stabbed him pops into his mind, so he thinks quickly for an excuse.

"W-w-well, Cassie and I were just talking about-" Talon looks forward but drops to his knees and punches the floor when he notices that his sister has left him on his own. "TRAITOOOOOOOOOR!" His screams of anguish and pain go unheard to Cassie, as she purposely ignores them for her own safety.

* * *

 **8:00 a.m.**

Having survived his stab wounds, Talon is positive that he has built an immunity to blades. Which sucks, since Katarina murdering him would have gotten him out of going to school. Permanently.

But that's not the case, as Talon is currently crossing the street with his sisters, marching to the beginning of another shitty year. Last year, Talon has set the new school record of consecutive ditching days, which is 175, meaning he has only been to 5 days of class. That was his only 'accomplishment' throughout the semester. Before the three of them step inside the building, Talon decides to beat his own record, and ditch every single day. The ingenious idea brings a smile to his face.

Ditching every single day is called dropping out, you say?

Talon will prove that you can ditch every day, and still manage to stay enrolled in school! He begins to cackle maniacally, as he makes a 180 degree turn, and heads back home. Things don't go as planned when a hand grabs onto his head and lifts him up into the air. The hand turns him around, and Talon's heart sinks when he sees an old man, with poor hairstyle choices and a cane, holding him back from leaving. The old man smiles and squeezes harder upon Talon's temples, causing him to scream in agony.

"Dean Swain, please! Have mercy!" Without warning, Talon is released. The old man pounds his cane on the concrete and wraps an arm around Talon's shoulder.

"Leaving so soon, Mr. Du Couteau?" His grip around Talon's shoulder slowly turns into a chokehold. "If I remember correctly...you were appointed to the alternative classes in the lower levels, am I correct?" Talon swallows a lump that has begun to build up in his throat.

"Y-yes, sir. I was actually heading there right now!"

"Oh were you? What a coincidence, cause so am I! Lets walk together, yes?" Not given the opportunity to respond, Talon is dragged against his will to the lower levels of the school buildings where the alternative classes lie. Housing only those who truly loathe every moment spent at school, these lower halls have been through hell and back. Litter, graffiti, and stains of all sorts cover the hallways of the lower levels. And there's most definitely a rat infestation down here...

The Dean comes to a sudden stop and turns Talon to a door that has a note taped onto it that reads, 'Alternative Class, 11th and 12th grade'. He then pushes the door with his cane, and throws Talon inside the room and immediately shuts it behind him. So much for the plan of ditching every single day.

Talon massages his neck, and takes a look around the classroom. Most kids seem to be in their own world, doing an assortment of things that have nothing to do with academics; from sleeping, to rolling joints. Not even the bell, signaling the start of school, stops them from doing what they please. Noticing that there's no teacher in the class, Talon decides to just leave, so he heads for the door. He grabs the knob, and slowly opens it, and is met with a very...very...VERY large, mustached man in a suit. The man looks down at Talon, and smiles.

"Do you not wish to participate in class today, friend?" The man's accent is foreign, yet, friendly. It's also very satisfying to the ear. "Come, come and take a seat! We shall play games and introduce ourselves!" The man pushes Talon back into the class, and into a seat in the front row. Talon looks to his left, and notices a small guy, with a large, white Mohawk. He takes no interest in class as he just taps his fingers on his desk, while chewing some gum. Talon then looks to his right and takes note of a girl with pink dyed hair, and lots of piercings. She also has no interest in class since she is out cold, taking a nap on the desk. Deciding that this teacher will not punish an entire class, Talon pulls his phone out from his pocket with a pair of ear buds. Almost immediately, his phone is snatched away. Confusion becomes riddled on his face, so he looks up at the smiling, mustached man who now holds his phone in his hand. "No phones, sorry." The mustached man then grabs a trashcan, and places it on the Mohawk kid's desk. "No chewing gum, sorry." He then walks over and pounds on the pink haired girl's desk, scaring her awake. "And no sleeping, sorry!"

"So, no fun..." Talon mutters. This causes the large man to sigh and walk to the front of the room. He grabs a dry-erase marker, and begins to write out his name on the board.

"I, am Braum! Mr. Braum to you students!" Almost no one is paying attention. "Now, Braum knows you do not wish to be here labeled as problem students, but we shall not let the words of others hurt our feelings! We shall, in fact, ignore them and create an identity all of our own!" A sarcastic laugh from the back of the class catches Mr. Braum's attention. Everyone looks back, and finds the laugh to come from a muscular guy in a leather jacket and blue jeans. "Well, friend, it seems you do not agree with what I say, yes? What is your name?"

"Darius. And yeah, I'm sick of all the teachers trying to tell me that everyone is unique, yet they force us to conform to their stupid planned lessons, and curriculum." At the sound of logic coming from a fellow student, everyone is all ears. "Like, so what if I don't have good grades. So what if I don't enjoy coming to school. So what if I have no plans for college. I just want to enjoy being young!" In unison, all the students cry out in agreement. Mr. Braum, doesn't back down, and stands tall in the front of the class.

"Yes, but there are reasons for saying such things to-"

"Ha! And what reasons are those?" The pink haired girl interrupts. Mr. Braum isn't smiling anymore, and wraps his arms across his broad chest.

"Eight years ago, I left my home in a far away, and bitter land. Mother always said Braum must do his-"

"Pffft, a sob story...I'm bored already!" Darius yells out to interrupt, but Mr. Braum does not back down.

"Braum must do his best...so Braum did, and studied very hard to become a teacher. And when Braum came to this land, not knowing much of this land's culture or people, Braum felt he had no purpose here." This statement catches most of the students' attention. "I've been going through existential panic attacks almost daily for the past eight years. I've gained some insight from them; Braum will share it with you, if it's okay with you all?" No one objects, so he continues on. "Life is pretty meaningless, sort of like a dream. Like a dream, it is a temporary experience in which you are thrown into an unusual world where things actually exist. You meet a wonderful assortment of characters, and you choose to follow the story without questioning it. You do things that you like, you make generalizations, you try to construct an inner universe in yourself by recognizing patterns in order to make the world outside of you more predictable and under control. Many of these attempts fail. When the dream is over, it is gone without a trace. All of your friends, family, possessions, and the consequences and aftermath of everything that you've done cease to be. The world around you continues without you, but the world that you've made for yourself which includes your friends, family, and everything about the world that made sense to you, instantly vanishes." Silence. Absolute silence overtakes the room. Talon, intrigued by the man's words, speaks out.

"So...then why try if everything will vanish in an instant?" Mr. Braum smiles, and chuckles.

"We're all sharing this dream after all. Life is a temporary dream, and whether it becomes a dream or a nightmare is up to you. Why would you choose to ruin your dream, and decide to not take school seriously? Yes, it's not fun, but it's what decides your dream or nightmare. Why it is that way, Braum cannot say. It just is. And if you do not agree with how it is done..." Mr. Braum then holds a hand out pointing at the door, "there is the exit." Silence once again reigns over the classroom. Everyone sits, curious to see if someone is bold enough to leave. It's such a tempting offer for Talon, but for some reason...he doesn't take it. This man...no...Mr. Braum's words inspired Talon. To maybe...maybe just give this school thing a shot. Just this one semester though!

Once Mr. Braum is positive no one will leave, he smiles and grabs a piece of paper from the inside of his desk. "Now, let us get started, yes? We'll do roll call first, and when Braum calls your name, please tell us something that you enjoy doing!" Everyone groans. "Oh don't worry, it'll be fun! You'll get to know your classmates better!" Talon begins to think...what does he enjoy doing? He's pretty sure he just can't admit that he loves to commit thefts, and ditch. "Okay...ah! Our friend Darius is first on the list! So, Darius, what do you enjoy doing?" Darius stands up and tries his best to put on an intimidating face.

"Fighting. Can't get enough of it!" Mr. Braum raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that is all you do?" Darius smirks, and nods. "Are you really sure? Because on Braum's roster, it shows you used to play varsity basketball." Darius flinches, and nervously rubs the back of his head.

"W-well..." Darius sighs, "I used to be the best player on the team. But the coaches said I wasn't a very good team player and kicked me off. But that's fine by me! I was too good for that trash team anyways!" Darius angrily sits back in his chair and rests his head on his desk.

"It's okay, just keep playing without a team! Maybe with a friend, yes? Alright, moving on to...Ekko?" The Mohawk kid, sitting next to Talon stands. "And what do you enjoy doing, friend?"

"I do enjoy playing air guitar. I'm an expert at it I guess you could say! In fact, I got a concert I'm performing this weekend at the Air Guitar Memorial Hall." His sarcastic remarks incite a few laughs from the class.

"Oh? Well, Braum's roster knows all...especially the part where it says how you were the top scorer in the science portion of the National Education Evaluation Exam in all of the country." A few ooh's and aah's come from the class.

"Uhh...yeah, I guess. Don't worry about that stuff..." Ekko seems defeated as he slumps back into his seat.

"Why do you seem disheartened about Braum announcing your amazing achievement? Be proud! Be proud like my homeland's most amazing animal, the ram!"

"I can't exactly be proud of something my parents' forced me to be good at..."

"Ah...but you are _good_ at it, yes? Be happy for that! Okay...next is...Vi?" Mr. Braum looks closely at his roster and then moves it away from his face. "Two letters? Two letters is hardly a name!"

"Well, sorry for not having a name up to your standards!" The pink haired girl, sitting on the other side of Talon stands. "The name's Vi, and if you have a problem with that, we can fight it out!" Darius cheers out from the back of the class.

"Ha-ha! Such amazing energy! Braum is sorry for his remarks." Mr. Braum bows his head quickly. "So, Vi, what do you enjoy doing?"

"Fighting. Punching. Boxing. If it involves my fisting skills, I'm all for it!" Most of the guys in the class can't help but laugh. Vi then sinks into her seat in embarrassment. "I-I...I don't know why I said that..." Mr. Braum tries to do what he did to the other students, and dig into her personal feelings.

"Surely, you enjoy doing more than-"

"Nope." Well, she shut him down quick. "Vi, stands for violence. Plain and simple." Mr. Braum blinks a few times, and shakes his head.

"Okay...next is...Talon?" Talon stands, and shoves his hands into his pockets. "Ah, hello! You're the friend who tried to leave early, yes?"

"Uhh...yeah."

"Tell me, friend, what do you enjoy doing?" Talon begins to shake nervously. He's still not sure what he enjoys doing, so he decides to sit back into his seat, and cover his head with his hood.

"My...uhh...lawyer has advised me not to answer that question." Mr. Braum is confused, but moves on. Unfortunately, the rest of Talon's class is so dull and bland personality wise, except for the four who were announced first, no one seems to remember them quite well.

A few minutes after the last few students introduced themselves, the bell ringing for second period has rung. Only a few students get up and leave, but everyone else is stuck in the alternative class for the whole day.

 _"But..."_ Talon thinks, _"maybe with Mr. Braum, this class won't be so bad."_


	2. Chapter 2

Talon was right...this class is fucking awesome! It's currently 4th period, and the students have yet to do a single academic thing all day. In fact, they're currently finger painting for no good reason. Mr. Braum said that painting makes everyone happy, and that everyone should give it a try. Talon made a nice little rainbow with a smiley face that was so good, Mr. Braum put it on the wall! Everyone else though, weren't as enthusiastic about the class activity. Darius stands up and walks over to Talon's desk to get a closer look as he creates his second 'masterpiece'. The painting isn't finished and is poorly drawn, but it looks like it's supposed to be a kitten inside of a shoe. Darius yanks Talon's hood down, and places one hand on his shoulder. Talon lifts his hands off the desk and glares back at Darius.

"Hey, man, I can't paint very good with you leaning over me like that." Darius grips down roughly on Talon's shoulder and leans into his ear.

"Why the hell are you painting like a god damn kid? No one else is!" Talon looks around the class and nods for no.

"I don't know...Vi looks like she's have fun making hand turkeys-"

"That's not the point!" He whispers loudly into Talon's ear. "I know you...I know that you are the most legendary ditcher this school has ever seen!"

Talon just shrugs Darius's hand off of his shoulder and resumes painting. "That was last year...this year..." Talon smiles and strokes quickly, and precisely with his finger, "this year I'm a finger painter!" Darius sighs and heads back to his seat. Talon looks back, and watches as Darius just stares at his blank paper. He seems to be muttering something, but he's too far to hear, but from the way his lips are moving, it looks like he's saying, 'this is fucking stupid'. Talon scoffs and goes back to his own business, but is interrupted by Ekko's loud voice.

"Done!" He quickly stands up, and wipes the paint off of his hands and onto his desk. Mr. Braum grabs his hands to stop him, but his jaw drops after looking down at Ekko's work. Talon curiously stands, and is shocked as well. Ekko has perfectly recreated Van Gogh's 'Starry Night'. "So what'd you make Talon?" Ekko turns and begins to walk over to his desk, but Talon grabs his kitten in a shoe, and crumples it into a ball. "What was that about, bro?"

"I was so proud of my kitten in a shoe..." Ekko cocks his head in confusion.

"So then why'd you ruin it?" Talon slumps into his desk and puts his head down.

"You got two stickers... _and_ he's putting yours on the wall...I just...I just..." Talon chokes back some tears, but cheers up as soon as the lunch bell rings. "Never mind, let's get some food, yeah?" Ekko nods and walks over to Vi, who is washing her hands in the sink.

"Hey, Talon and I are going to get some lunch. You coming?" She nods, as she's drying off her hands.

"Sure. But we should probably invite Mister, 'I'm too cool for games and painting'." They all look to the back of the room, but Darius appears to have already left for lunch. "Huh...oh well. That was my attempt at being nice for the day." Vi heads for the door, so Ekko and Talon follow.

"I'm pretty sure he'd just be a major burn if we asked him to join us." Ekko says. Talon nods his head in agreement.

"That's what happens when you try and mature too early. You leave behind everyone who grows up with you." Vi stretches her arms above her head, and cracks her knuckles.

"Amen to that." The trio then heads up the stairs, and walks out to the main open area, which holds the stage, and a grass quad. "You know, Talon, you sound smarter than you lead people to believe."

"Is that so? Do you think the same thing Ekko?" Talon looks to his right where Ekko was, but notices he's not there any longer. Vi and Talon both stop, and turn around and notice Ekko just staring across the grass quad. They walk over to him and try to see what he's staring at. "Uhh...what are you looking at?" Ekko shoves Talon, while still looking across the grass quad. "What the hell was that for?"

"That...that girl is totally staring at you, man." Talon scans the other side of the quad, but can't seem to find anyone staring at him.

"Which one?" He asks, but Ekko doesn't respond. He appears to have lost sight of what he was looking at.

As the trio attempts to find the girl Ekko was staring at, a pair of footsteps behind them catches their attention. They all turn around at the same time, so Ekko leans into Talon's ear.

"Dude, that's the girl that was practically eye-fucking you. I didn't even notice her sneak up on us, did you?" Talon doesn't respond as he watches as the petite, beautiful, blonde haired girl walks right up to him with a smile on her face. Vi and Ekko stand off to the side, and watch with jealous eyes.

"Are you...Talon?" The girl's voice is cheerful, and high-pitched. Her skin is pale white, like fragile porcelain glass. Talon easily towers over this girl, as he is 6'1 and she appears to be 5'3, yet, it adds to her charm. But the kicker, Talon thinks, is her eyes. They're just as blue as the sky, and he finds out you can easily get lost in them. After a few moments of staring at her, the words click into Talon's mind.

"Yes...who's asking?" She giggles, and brushes her hair behind her ear. The stimulation at this point proves too much for Vi as she faints into Ekko's arms.

"My brother, Garen, he just wants to know what your sister Katarina likes and dislikes." Talon blinks a few times, and stutters before speaking.

"C-c-come again?"

"My brother, he has a crush on your sister, and wants to know about her." Talon stands in front of this girl, frozen like a statue.

"And your brother...he's a real person...yes?" The girl giggles.

"Last time I checked he was." For some reason, Talon can't bring himself to believe such news. So, he breaks out into gut-busting laughter. After a few seconds of laughing, he notices that the girl is still standing there, staring at him and smiling. Talon wipes away a tear from laughing, and then stands back up.

"Alright, the joke's over. Going any further would just be mean to my sister."

"This isn't a joke. My brother really does like your sister, but he's just too idiotic to act out on his feelings." The girl places her hands at her hips, and leans slightly. "So, I've got to do it for him."

The reality of the situation kicks in for Talon, and the only logical thing he can do right now, is what he's going to do...and that is completely run away from this girl to go tell Cassie what he just found out. His mind is nearly running at the speed that he is...a guy...a _real_ guy, likes Katarina. Either this guy is the biggest idiot in the world, or enjoys being dominated. After running from the main open area all the way to the cafeteria, Talon finds Cassie sitting at her lunch table with her cheerleading friends. He runs over to the end she's sitting at, and slams his hands down on the table while he catches his breath. Confused why he suddenly decided to talk to her, she tries to speak, but he raises a hand to interrupt her. He lifts his head up, and speaks in between breaths.

"A girl...she came up to me...and told me her brother...likes Katarina." As soon as she heard that, she immediately stiffens up.

"Really?" Talon nods. "No joke?" He nods again, so she just sits there and stares at the table, talking to herself in a low voice. "How...how can that girl get a guy to like her before me...the beautiful Cassiopeia..." Talon snaps his fingers to break her from her trance, and then points his hand at the blonde girl walking over to him once again.

"There, that's the girl who told me!" Cassie stands up and grabs the girl by the hand, and sits her down next to her.

"Lux, you never told me your brother had feelings for Katarina! Why did you go to Talon instead of-" The girl who's name appears to be Lux, places a finger on Cassie's lips to silence her. "Oh yeah...I forgot. Well, I'll take it from here Talon. You can go back to those weirdoes in your reject class." Talon scowls, and leaves his sister and her friends alone. As soon as he leaves, Cassie turns to Lux. "Details. Now."

"Hmm, about what?" Lux says playfully.

"Both! How you were bold enough to go talk to my brother, and _your_ brother liking my sister." Lux hums and plays with her hair in her fingers. "So, what did you think of Talon? I told you he's an idiot."

"I don't know...but he was keeping eye contact with me, which was nice. And he seems pretty protective of you and Katarina, which is another good point for him in my book." Lux sighs and brings her legs up to her chest to wrap her arms around them. "I just wish I could get to know him better. Even though I've known you since middle school, he's just like a ghost..."

"Yeah, he's always ditching during school, and staying out late with his friends when school's out. And daddy doesn't stop him since he's not his real son." Lux grabs Cassie by the hand, and starts bouncing up and down with excitement.

"And isn't that so cool! He's so mysterious, and does what he wants, when he wants!"

"I wouldn't say cool...I mean considering him, he's probably going out and committing robberies. Honestly, he's the kind of guy that would- Hey...are you even listening?" Lux has long since lost touch with reality as her fantasies of her future with Talon has taken control of her mind. Cassie sighs and hopes that her idiot brother could at least not break her friend's heart.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the back of the school**

The alternative class trio has hit it off extremely well; they laugh and insult each other as if they have been friends since childhood. They all sit around on the set of stairs that leads down to the student parking lot since no teachers are around. Vi reaches into her bra, and pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Can I bum a smoke off you?" Talon asks. Vi nods, then tosses the pack and lighter to him. Talon holds it out to Ekko, but he waves his hand.

"I don't smoke." Talon shrugs, and tosses the pack and lighter back to Vi after lighting his cigarette. "So, what was the deal with that girl?" Talon takes a long drag, and then blows a cloud of smoke out above him.

"Her brother has a crush on my sister." Vi coughs as she exhales the smoke, but responds after clearing her throat.

"You have a sister?" Talon holds his hand out, and lifts two fingers.

"I've got two younger sisters. One's a freshman, and the other's a sophomore." Talon frowns as he looks out into the distance while taking a hit of his cigarette. "And they nearly drive me to suicide each and every day." Ekko laughs and hops onto the railing of the stairs for a seat.

"Come on, they can't be that bad." Talon holds the cigarette in his mouth as he squats down, and leans on the railing.

"Trust me. Having sisters ruined the fantasy of pretty girls, man. Dealing with their time of the month, trying to find my shit when their beauty products swarm the bathroom, making it look like a god damn ' _Bed Bath & Beyond'_." Ekko scoffs.

"Is that all you can think-"

"Listening to them complain, having them force you to pay for their shit, constant questions about what you think of their friends, feeling the need to fend off any and every single guy that comes at them-"

"That last part sounds like a good brotherly thing to do." Talon bobbles his head back and forth.

"Yeah...maybe. Or maybe I want their virginity." Talon takes another hit of his cigarette as Ekko and Vi looks at him in disgust. He then exhales the smoke and smirks. "I'm kidding." Ekko and Vi simultaneously take a breath of relief.

"So...who's the guy that has feelings for your sister?" Ekko asks, but Talon just shrugs.

"All I know is that his name is Garen." Talon places the cigarette in between his lips and holds it there. "You guys know who he is?" Vi takes one last hit of her cigarette, then throws it onto the floor and stomps it out. Ekko rubs his chin and then looks to Talon.

"I think I do...I'm pretty sure he's on the football team." Ekko then scratches the top of his, and looks out into the parking lot. "And speak of the devil, he's right there." As Ekko points out the man named Garen, they notice that he is not alone. A tall, muscular man, and a short, bulky, yet, muscular as well man walks along each side of him. All three of them wear matching jackets, showcasing their numbers for the football team, and their names, which are Crownguard, Lightshield, and Zhao. The three football players then walk up to a car with tinted windows, and a scratched exterior from past accidents. Garen heads straight for the driver's side window, and begins to furiously pound on it. The window rolls down for just enough space for Garen and the person inside to talk.

"Get the fuck out here, or else I'm dragging your ass out!" Garen yells. Without warning, the driver side door swings open, knocking Garen into the arms of his tall friend with the name Lightshield. And almost as quick as the door opened, Darius comes flying out of the car while throwing a barrage of punches aimed at all three of the football players. He manages to hit each of them once, but soon the three large men overpower Darius. He attempts to block the blows from all of them, but can only handle a single person at a time, leading him to be beat on by two people. Breathing room for Darius comes when the trio on the stairs come to his rescue. Talon heads for the tall one named Lightshield, while Vi takes on Garen, and Ekko fights Zhao. Vi easily beats Garen, and goes to help Ekko as he struggles to beat the weight advantage against Zhao. Talon weaves to the left to avoid a right jab, but prepares himself for the blow of a nasty looking left hook that he can't stop himself from leaning into. Luckily, the hit never connects as Darius runs up to Lightshield, and hits him square in the jaw, and drops him in that single blow. Darius stands over the defeated football players, and spits on the ground. Darius scowls, and looks back at his classmates.

"You guys didn't need to help." Vi scoffs.

"Okay, tough guy, but guess what? We did, so deal with it." Darius tries to seem angry, but deep down, he's glad he didn't get completely beat up. Ekko looks around nervously, and glances at his phone's clock.

"Uhh, guys...fifth period is going to start soon, and I feel like we'll be in a lot of trouble for kicking the shit out of the school's best football players." Darius nods, and pulls out his car keys from his pocket.

"You're right" Darius hits a button, and the doors of his car unlock, "and thanks to this shit, I missed all of lunch. So you guys up for some burgers?" Ekko shrugs, and Vi nods, but Talon just stares at Garen. "What about you, Talon? You in?"

"Yeah...just give me a sec." Talon walks over to Garen, who massages his head while lying on the ground. He looks down, and crouches over him. "You know who I am?" He asks Garen.

"No..." Talon smirks maliciously.

"I'm Katarina's older brother." Garen's eyes widen at the reveal of Talon's relation to his crush.

"Fuck..." Garen mutters lowly, "please don't tell her about any of this." Talon laughs, and then stands back up.

"Well, for that to happen, you're going to have to owe me a _lot_ of favors." Garen frowns, but slowly nods his agreement. "See you later...football boy."

Talon quickly rushes over to Darius's car, and opens the door to the backseats. Soon, the car speeds out of the student parking lot, and leaves Garen's vision. As Garen sits up and attempts to get his mind straight, he sighs and just lays back down.

* * *

 **Decided to make this story about the four students in the alternative class, rather than Talon by himself. Also a fair warning, if you're expecting seriousness out of this story, you won't find it. I'm pretty much just putting all my over exaggerated thoughts about highschool life into a story using League characters.**

 **On another note, big thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited and/or followed! This story was much better received in the first chapter than my last story haha.**


	3. Chapter 3

Having won their fight against the three football players, the four alternative class members quickly flee the scene in Darius's car. Talon, who is curious about what lead to the fight, asks Darius.

"Why did those football players try and jump you, man?" Darius smirks and takes a quick glance at the rear-view mirror.

"Well...Garen and I have got a history." Before telling his story, Darius rolls the window down and lets his arm rest outside on the door. "It started in freshman year, him and I had the same classes, besides sixth period since we were playing sports. In every class, teachers would compare us since we were both athletes, but people would point out how I was larger than him even though I played basketball." Darius slowly starts to chuckle, so everyone else soon follows in his tracks.

"That's what lead to that? That's so stupid!" Vi says.

"Wait, there's more to it. I just couldn't help but laugh while remembering this part of the story." Darius scratches behind his ear, and continues. "Alright, so we go through freshman year competing for the title of best athlete in school, and I was winning, so he wasn't happy about that. But the kicker came in sophomore year." Darius slows the car down as they come to a stop at a red light. "Garen, had a crush on some Korean girl that just moved to the school, and her name was Ahri." Ekko can't help but bust out into laughter.

"Isn't she the school slut?" Darius nods his head for no, as he gets the car moving once again.

"This was before she became a slut, but yeah, that's her. So anyways, Garen had the bright idea to throw a party and invite her." He smirks. "What he didn't know...is that all the while he was nervously planning on inviting her, I had already started chatting her up, and we hit it off. So, the day of the party comes rolling around, and I got the address off some people, and I showed up. There I found Garen completely failing at talking with Ahri, and she looked uninterested as hell. Naturally, she was going to take the first opportunity at escaping, so she did when she saw me walking in." Talon chuckles.

"Oh boy, I can sense a fun part coming up." Darius laughs and agrees.

"Yeah, yeah, so get this. Garen, he comes up to me all pissed off, spouting some bullshit like, 'oh no one invited you to my party blah, blah, blah' and 'Ahri doesn't like you blah, blah, blah'. So I said, 'chill, I'm just trying to relax', and so he tentatively said I could stay if I didn't cause problems. But me...I'm a theatric kind of guy." Darius slows the car down, and takes a right turn into the parking lot of a popular local burger joint called 'Graggy Burgers Drive-in'. "So instead of trying to actually relax, I gradually got more and more drunk as the night pressed on, and the drunker I got...the more uhh...touchy feely Ahri and I got together. Needless to say, Garen was _furious_." Darius stops the car in a parking spot, and rolls his window back up. "So he decided that it was time for me to leave his party since he was so jealous, but since I was drunk, I started getting real stupid. One thing led to another, and I ended up kicking his ass inside his own house at his own party, and he's hated me ever since." The alternative quartet sit in the car in silence. Vi, Ekko, and Talon are in awe of the heated rivalry between the two men, but completely understand why Garen hates him. Ekko leans forward as Darius places a cigarette in his mouth and begins to light it.

"So dude...you're the bad guy!" Darius nods as he takes a hit of his smoke. "So that means...we're the bad guys, too?" Darius smirks, and nods again.

"Welcome to the club. Since Garen is one of the most popular people in school, you guys will no doubt be joining me in being hated by everyone." Ekko and Vi sigh loudly, but Talon just laughs.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Talon says. Darius looks back in confusion, as Ekko and Vi remember Talon's sister. "Garen's new love is my younger sister, and I told him that he's going to owe me a lot of favors if he wants Katarina to never know about today." Darius smiles, and steps out of the car. Ekko, Vi, and Talon copy his actions.

"You know what that means, bro?" Ekko asks. "That means you've got the most influential student at school at your beck and call!" Talon nods as he holds the door open to the restaurant for his newly formed friends.

"Yeah...just sucks I had to get back into ditching today." Darius pats Talon on the shoulders.

"Don't worry. You're used to it, yeah?" He laughs and heads inside.

* * *

 **Back at school**

Garen and his two friends sit in the bathroom cleaning dirt and blood off themselves before heading to their next class. Garen holds onto the sink as he stares into the mirror. He stares at his beat up reflection and sighs as he splashes water onto his face. The tall football player, with the name Lightshield on his jacket, walks up to Garen and rests an arm on his shoulder.

"Hey man, what did that kid with the hood say to you before they took off? Was he talking shit?" Garen nods for no, and looks down into the sink.

"That guy..." Garen looks up while frowning, "that guy is Katarina's older brother." Garen's two friends wince.

"That's rough, bro. Hopefully things work out for you." Lightshield pats him on the shoulder, followed by Zhao, and they both exit the bathroom, leaving Garen alone. As he stands over the sink in thought, his mind wanders to the first time he met Katarina...

* * *

 **1 month earlier**

Summer break for most kids, is sitting at home and doing nothing, or summer classes. For athletes like Garen, it means practice time for their sport. As the school's star running back, Garen is used to being drained after staying in for every play, so he takes constant visits to the water fountain. Once again, after running the same play for the past thirty minutes, Garen is back at the fountain. Attempting to get control of his breathing, he removes his helmet, and drops it onto the floor as he falls on top of the fountain and holds the button to splash water on his face.

"So...tired..." he mutters to himself. Endurance was something he never really worked on compared to his speed and ability to take a hit. As he rests his face in the flowing water, a silent 'umm' followed by someone tapping him on his shoulder with his helmet catches his attention. Garen looks up as water and sweat pours down his face, but almost immediately, he begins to wipe all the liquid off when he notices a red-haired beauty holding his helmet. He then tries to look cool, and places his hand on the fountain so he can lean on it. Unfortunately, his little 'bath' made the water fountain very wet, so instead of looking cool, he slips and slams his head on it, and then lands on the floor.

 _"I think I got a fucking concussion..."_ he thinks to himself. The girl leans over him, confused.

"Are...are you alright?" Garen begins to go red, and immediately jumps onto his feet to create space between him and the beautiful girl.

"Y-yeah! I take harder hits than that in football!" He flashes a pearly white grin, but the girl just hands him his helmet. "T-t-thanks!" he stutters.

"No problem...I guess?" Garen's mind begins to move at a million miles per hour...why would this girl suddenly talk to me? Does she like football? Does she like football players? Or, the one Garen is going to go with, does she like him? "Do you know where the cheerleaders are practicing? I need to pick up my sisters." she asks.

Garen just chuckles and thinks, _"So she's a bit shy...trying to come up with excuses to talk to me...I guess I'll play along with her lie."_

"They're practicing..." he flexes as he points, "right over there, on sidelines." The girl looks past his shoulder, and smiles, causing him to almost lose his composure once again.

"Thanks!" she says as she walks away.

 _"Well, she's really going to the cheerleaders...she must be really committed to her story!"_ he thinks.

"Wait, before you go, what's your name! Mine's Garen!" he yells out after her. She doesn't face him, and quickly replies.

"Katarina." He smiles as he thinks getting her name is a great first step.

Katarina...Katarina...hmm? Her name bounces through his mind, and sends a pleasurable ring through his body each time he says it.

 _"Yes...I can feel an amazing relationship in the making!"_ Garen thinks, while completely ignoring the fact that the girl was rather cold to him.

* * *

 **Back in the present**

Garen smiles from ear to ear as he thinks about his most precious memory. Reality kicks in for him as his phone buzzes in his pocket, and he looks at the time.

 _"Aw shit! Coach will kill me if I skip class!"_ Garen grabs his backpack from the bathroom floor, and rushes out, to hopefully catch the last thirty minutes of his fifth period.

* * *

 **Mr. Braum's Alternative Class**

 _"Those kids...first day of school and they already begin ditching."_ Mr. Braum thinks to himself when he notices four empty seats. He sighs and smiles. _"Oh well...I feel as though something good must have happened for them to all ditch together."_

* * *

 **Just a quick overview of the people introduced so far for which grades they're in:**

 **9th/Freshman: Cassiopeia, Lux**

 **10th/Sophomore: Katarina**

 **11th/Junior: Talon, Ekko, Ahri (even though she hasn't appeared, she's mentioned)**

 **12th/Senior: Vi, Darius, Garen, Jarvan (Lightshield), Xin (Zhao)**

 **Again, those are just the people introduced so far. I hope to bring some more people into the story. Why? Cause it would be funny to do so** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Very, very light mature scene in this chapter. Don't worry, I don't believe it's enough for M...yet.**

* * *

 **10:30 p.m., Talon's house**

Talon lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling in his dark room. He closes his eyes, and stops his breathing momentarily. He concentrates on the sounds of the house, and is positive that no one is awake. He slowly crawls out of bed, and walks quietly to the front door. The lock on the door makes a loud click causing Talon to cringe...but it appears that no one heard him.  
He opens the door carefully, and squeezes his body out as he shuts the door. He turns around and covers his mouth to stop himself from making any noise as he screams when a tanned girl appears on his doorstep, surprising him.

"Holy shit..." Talon grabs his chest, and steadies his breathing. "Do I need to tie a bell on you or something, Riven?" She smiles and begins walking down the driveway, and onto the sidewalk with Talon in close pursuit.

"So, how was your first day of school?" Riven asks Talon, but stops walking when she sees him lighting a cigarette and staring back at his dark, quiet house. "You coming?" Talon nods and begins to walk beside her.

"Sorry, I just thought someone was looking at us through the window...anyways, today was pretty good, I guess. Met some interesting people, and I have an interesting class now." Talon purposefully skips the part of his day where he helped Darius beat up the football players, and then ditched school from then on. "What about you? With your fancy ass, all-girls academy." He grins as he takes a hit of his smoke. "Are you finally going to go through with my lesbian harem plan I made for you-"

"No. Quit joking." Riven says sternly, but she eases up. "My day was so, so. I mean, it's nice going to a good school, but I want to go to a regular school at the same time." She smiles and looks at Talon. "So yeah...thanks for ruining that for me."

"Oh my God...how many times are you going to hold that against me?" Riven thinks for a moment.

"Hmm...how about for the rest of our lives?" Talon sighs, but can't blame her. His bad influence over her is the entire reason she goes to a private school now. However, if you asked Talon and Riven if they'd change the way they hang out together just so Riven can come back to public school, they'd both give you a very compassionate, no.

The two of them walk down the dark street, only lit by moonlight and a few streetlights, to a nearby park. The park is small and is home to some unsightly characters at this time of night, but for the past three years, it's been the go-to spot for Talon and Riven when they feel like relaxing. Many people will misunderstand their relationship, thinking they are lovers, but they are in fact the best of friends. Or how Talon puts it, 'Battle Buddies'. Ever since middle school, Talon and Riven have been inseparable. Nobody knows why, and neither do they...all they know is they're just a good combination. Their friendship is so strong, they've both agreed that by the age of 30, if they couldn't find someone to spend their life with they would marry each other.

The thoughts of their powerful friendship brings peace to Talon's mind as he takes a seat on the swing set. He take his cigarette out of his mouth, and stomps it out on the sand of the children's play area, then looks up to the starry sky.

"Full moon tonight." he says. Riven takes a seat on the open swing, and looks up as well.

"Yeah..." she mutters lowly, "looks beautiful." Though they hardly speak, they still know that neither of them is bored. Riven closes her eyes and smiles... _"If things could stay this peaceful forever...then that would be just fine..."_ she thinks to herself.

Unfortunately, fate has different plans as footsteps and a loud voice startles the 'Battle Buddies'. Talon scowls. "Fuck my life...it's Katarina." Riven chuckles.

"I haven't seen her in a while, but I don't think she's going to be too happy about you leaving at this time of night again." Talon takes a deep breath, and then slowly exhales as he lets his body fall backwards onto the sand as Katarina walks into the park.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Katarina barks at Talon. "You do know that daddy gets worried when you sneak out at this time of night?"

"If Marcus had a problem with me, he'd voice his concerns you fucking demon." Katarina scoffs.

"This is why you're a lost cause. You do things like this!" Talon begins sifting his hands through the sand.

"If I'm a lost cause, why'd you follow me?" Katarina goes red in the cheeks, and it doesn't go unnoticed by Riven who giggles at the scene. Katarina's eyes widen in surprise when she sees who accompanied Talon this late at night.

"I'm so sorry, Riven! I didn't even see you there!" Katarina apologizes . "How have you been! It's been, like, six months since I've last seen you!"

"I'm good. Just doing the same old routine with Talon."

"Hmph...you could really find a better guy to be around then this loser brother of mine since you're so gorgeous."

"Watch it..." Talon grumbles while Riven laughs.

"You don't give your brother enough credit. He is definitely one of the best guys I've ever met." Katarina laughs sarcastically.

"Well, if you consider _him_ one of the best guys you've ever met...you've been meeting the wrong people." Katarina yawns, and stretches her hands over her head. "Whatever...since it's you Riven, I know I can trust you at keeping Talon out of trouble, so I'll take my leave."

"Bye, bitch." Talon says quietly. Katarina pretends not to hear as she quickly walks away from the park, and around the corner. She stands under the streetlight when she knows she's out of view of her brother and Riven, then leans against it. She sighs and begins to walk back home, alone with her thoughts.

 _"If you wanted someone to hang out with, Talon, why not just ask me...I'm so close to you, yet I'm never on your mind."_ Katarina thinks deeper, and remembers the insults she's told him today alone. _"Another day where I can't speak what's on my mind, so I just insult him...yay me."_

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at 'Graggy Burgers Drive-In'**

Darius sits in his car with his phone's text messages open in his hand. His phone buzzes at the sound of an incoming text message, and after reading it, he steps out of the car and looks around the parking lot. The sight of a voluptuous woman, in a rather revealing shirt and a skirt that goes dangerously close to becoming underwear, causes him to scowl, but catches his attention in a perverted way.

"What do you want, Ahri?" Darius says coldly. The girl smiles seductively, and rests her arms on the top of Darius's car.

"So mean...is it so wrong to call my sweetheart out at this time of night?" Darius nods his head.

"Yes. It is in fact. Especially when the person isn't your sweetheart." Darius opens his car door, and sits inside. He puts the key into the ignition, and starts the car up. Ahri quickly begins tapping on the passenger side window, so Darius rolls it down just enough for her voice to go through.

"Please! Just let me talk to you!" Ahri says with a worried tone in her voice. "Just hear me out, and then you can choose to ignore me!" Darius stares at his steering wheel, and taps his fingers while he contemplates his next move. After about a good minute of thinking, the door clicks and unlocks for Ahri.

"Fine...hurry up and get in. It probably looks like I'm picking up a hooker with the way you're dressed." Ahri smiles and hops into the passenger seat. When she gets into the car, Darius pulls out of his parking spot, and then exits onto the street and drives indefinitely while Ahri talks. "So? What do you want? I thought I told you that I'm not interested in having some guys sloppy seconds...or thirds...or however many guys you've been with." Ahri brings her knees up to her chest, and wraps her arms around them as she looks out onto the road ahead of them.

"Well...it's a new school year, and we're both almost done with high school. This is your last year of school, yeah?" Darius nods so she smiles. "Time sure does fly...it feels like yesterday I was a freshman, and you were always hitting on me." Darius begins to slowly form a half smile.

"Yeah...I guess I did talk about how sexy you were for a freshman." He chuckles softly. "And you didn't seem to mind it at all, which I never understood. Yet, when Garen did it, you would slap him or tell him to go away." Ahri presses her legs against her chest harder.

"Of course I would. Only you can get away with saying stuff like that to me!" Darius's half smile slowly fades away.

"So, then tell me..." his voice gets hoarser, "why did you suddenly go around kissing, blowing, and fucking other guys?" The straightforward statement stabs Ahri in the heart, and puts her for a loss of words.

"I...I can't say because I don't know why I did that stuff..." Darius scoffs.

"Bullshit." Ahri is quick to rebut.

"It's not!"

"Bullshit!" he says louder.

"I swear, Darius! All I can tell you is that I want to change, and I want to be with you!" Darius's tension seems to fade away at hearing those words, but doesn't let his guard down. "You're strong, handsome, funny, and know exactly what to say to me to make me feel good..." Ahri begins to let tears fall down the side of her cheeks. "I don't want to be known as a slut anymore...I don't want to keep being tempted by other guys...I don't want to keep being the person I was this past year..." she chokes on her final words, so Darius sighs, and pulls into the large empty parking lot of an office building. "I really do like you. You were the first person at this school who treated me nicely when I first moved to this country...you wouldn't make fun of my broken English, and you would at least attempt to talk slowly for me to understand you...even though you were talking about my boobs or my ass." She stops to catch her breath, and then looks to Darius as he stops the car. Darius unbuckles his seatbelt, and pulls out a pack of cigarettes from the center console.

"I need to take a break for a second." Darius reaches for the door, but Ahri grabs his hand. "What are you-" Darius is silenced as Ahri leans in for a kiss. Her lips catch him by surprise, so he drops his pack of smokes on the floor and keeps his eyes open in shock. Her kiss is packed with emotion, and lets Darius know that what Ahri has said tonight...she truly means it. A lone tear falls from her right eye, and tickles the tip of Darius's nose. After the tear falls, Ahri breaks away from him and gazes deeply through Darius. He can't help but be dumbfounded and blush. "I still haven't forgiven you." he says.

"I know...but I just want you to know..." Ahri climbs over to the driver's seat and straddles Darius's waist, then looks down at him, "I'm yours."

Immediately after saying those last words, Ahri grabs the bottom of her shirt, and expertly strips it off. To Darius's surprise, she had no bra on underneath. He stares in awe of Ahri's large breasts, but for some reason, he doesn't reach for them. Instead, he lowers his seat and wraps his arms around the back of Ahri. He slowly pushes her chest against his body, causing her to release a small moan, but she's quickly silenced as Darius places his lips upon hers and lays down. Ahri reaches around behind her without breaking their embrace, and shuts off the light inside the car.

* * *

 **Why do I feel like the only person in this world who believes Darius and Ahri work together!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Friday, 8:30 p.m.**

The first football game of the school year is reaching the end. It's the Runeterra High Champions versus their rivals, the LeagueTech Summoners. It's the fourth quarter, and the Champions are trailing 24-21, with only thirty seconds left.

Jarvan Lightshield, the quarterback for the Champions, surveys the Summoners' defense and notices that they're in position for a blitz. Knowing that Garen, the halfback, and Xin, the fullback, can't hold off a blitz long enough for Jarvan's receivers to run their routes, he turns to the refs and signals for a timeout. The refs blow the whistle to stop the clock, and Jarvan sends his teammates back into the huddle.

"Why did you use up our last timeout, Jarvan! We're fucked now if we can't score!" Garen shouts at him, but Jarvan just places a hand on top of his friend's helmet and looks him in the eye.

"I need you to trust me on this." Garen nods his head, so Jarvan lets go of his helmet and leans into the huddle to talk to his teammates.  
"Our receivers were going for a deep pass, and the Summoners had everyone on the line of scrimmage ready to blitz. There was no way in hell I would have had time to pass it, so we're changing the plan. Everyone form up into a T formation, so no wide receivers are needed for this. Alex, Trevor, go tell Quentin and Max that they're needed for this." The two wide receivers run off the field as the back-up tight end and halfback take the field.  
"I'm going to hand off the ball to Garen, and I need literally everyone to block for him. This is a now or never play. We aren't going to play our rivals again all season, so we need to beat them now, got it Champions!" Jarvan raises his fist in the air, so his teammates do the same and touch them together.  
"Champions on me, Champions on three, ready one two three!"

"Champions!"

The crowd begins to cheer wildly as the Champions' rallying cry not only gave morale to the players, but it gave life to the tense onlookers as well. The refs blow the whistle as the Champions leave the huddle and line up at the line of scrimmage. Time seems to slow down as Jarvan looks to his left towards Garen, and then to his right towards Xin. He then looks at the scoreboard, looking at the play clock tick down to the final seconds before it becomes a penalty for him delaying the game.

"Set... Hike!" As Jarvan says the words, the ball leaves the hands of the center, and flies at Jarvan. He snatches it from the air, and quickly turns to Garen and hands it off, and begins to run alongside him. Jarvan watches as his teammates block the oncoming defenders that are attempting to stop Garen from running with the ball, but notices that it's now only him and Garen running. The crowd begins to get loud as Garen makes a run for the end zone, but Jarvan sees that a defender who managed to get off a block is coming in for the tackle. Knowing that Garen has to focus on running, Jarvan dives at the defender's feet for a cut block. The defender manages to spot Jarvan, so he leaps as Jarvan dives for the ground, but as he comes down to land, he lands on Jarvan's right hand and slips. He cries out in pain and grabs onto his hand, knowing that something has broken. His cries go unheard as the intercom begins to announce that Garen Crownguard has scored, and the band begins to play, the cheerleaders begin to chant, and the crowd begins to yell. Jarvan watches as the entire football team runs off the sideline to go cheer for Garen who is celebrating in the end zone. Not wanting to ruin his moment, he carefully gets up, removes his helmet, spits out his mouth guard, and begins to walk back towards the locker room.

It's been this way ever since freshman year. Garen was the star of the team, even though it seems to slip everyone's mind that Garen AND Jarvan made varsity as freshman. It slips everyone's mind that Jarvan is the quarterback, aka the captain of the team. It slips everyone's mind that Jarvan is the one who tells Garen which plays to run to get the best yardage. Jarvan doesn't care for popularity, but all he wishes for is some recognition. And as he heads into the locker room, alone and injured, he turns and takes one last look at the field, and then at his right hand...  
His throwing hand...

 _"I hope this doesn't ruin my chances for a scholarship..."_ He thinks to himself as he takes a seat on the bench, repeatedly making a fist, and then opening it. It's painful, and feels as if it's going to start swelling, so Jarvan sighs and begins to rip off the tape that keeps his cleats from falling off or untying.

"You need help getting your pads off?" A voice from the entrance of the locker room startles him, but he relaxes when he sees that the person in the doorway is his lover, Shyvana. Her burgundy bangs brush against her cheek, with a ponytail bouncing against her spine as she walks. She takes a seat next to Jarvan as he smirks at her.

"You do know this is the boy's locker room?"

"And do you know that the game is still going on?" She retorts.  
"You should at least tell your coach that you were hurt." After she mentions his injury Jarvan slowly lifts his hand up towards his face for to look at it.

"You saw I got hurt, eh? I'm hoping that it's just something that can heal after a week or two." Shyvana lightly touches it, causing him to wince in pain.  
"But it doesn't feel like it's going to be a week or two..." Jarvan slumps over, resting his arms on his thighs, smiling as he stares to the floor. Shyvana rests her head on his shoulder pads, then wraps her arms around his neck. His girlfriend's actions cause tears to well up in his eyes.  
"I'm the number one quarterback in the city, but now I might have to miss the season because of my fucked up throwing hand." Jarvan chuckles to himself and looks at Shyvana.  
"But maybe I'm just an asshole, Shyv, because my hand isn't the reason why I'm sad."

"Then what is it?" She asks, causing Jarvan's bittersweet smile to fade.

"I want the credit I deserve for helping this team be the best in the city." Jarvan leans on his uninjured hand.  
"I'm a bad friend, Shyv, I think that Garen doesn't deserve all the praise he gets." He then starts to rubs his eyes with his left hand, waiting for Shyvana to scold him for talking badly about his friend.

"Jarvan, the four of us have always been together since childhood. I understand where you're coming from, but it doesn't matter what other people think of any of us. The only opinions that matter are criticisms from me, you, Garen, or Xin. We're never going to see any of our classmates again after graduation, but us four," Shyvana places a hand on Jarvan's cheek, and forces him to face her, "we'll always be together." Shyvana lifts herself up to match Jarvan's height, and leans into him for a kiss. As their lips connect, the thoughts of contempt and jealousy leave Jarvan's mind. The football game, the hand injury, and even his worries of his future don't matter to him as the world seems to only consist of him and Shyvana. His trance is broken when she removes her lips from his, leaving him speechless and staring at her, begging her for more with his eyes. She sees the want in his eyes and giggles.  
"First, let's get your pads off and head back down to the field."

Shyvana helps him remove his gear, and once they're done, they begin to head back to the celebration down at the stadium. The Champions' defense was able to hold off the Summoners from scoring, meaning victory was achieved. As Jarvan and Shyvana walked onto the field, Garen and Xin managed to break away from the crowd to talk to them.

"Bro, where did you go? Everyone thought you left already!" Garen says as him and Xin run up to the couple.

"Just went to go take my pads off. I knew the defense would be able to keep them from ending the game." Jarvan looks past Garen as a group of people begin to call for him.  
"You should go see what they want. Shyv and I are going to go grab a bite to eat." Jarvan reaches for Shyvana's hand and begins to lead her away from their friends, but Garen follows. Jarvan turns around to look at Garen as he keeps on walking towards the locker room, ignoring the calls from the girls and the praise from the guys.

"Wait on me and Xin, we'll come with."

"You aren't going to go talk to those girls, bro?" Jarvan asks. Garen begins to walk backwards, smiling to Jarvan.

"Fuck them, let's go celebrate, just us four." He replies and turns back around, jogging into the locker room. Jarvan begins to laugh to himself, and then looks to Shyvana.

"Man...I was being a total dick. You were right, babe, who gives a fuck about what others think." Jarvan looks down at his girl, and leans over to kiss her.

 _"Who needs recognition, when my friends already acknowledge me as a great person..."_

 **Meanwhile...**

Talon lays on the floor of his bedroom, staring at the ceiling as music plays from his computer. The sound of pages turning in a book echoes in the background as Riven lays on her stomach on top of Talon's bed, flipping through the book 'The Great Gatsby'. She raises her legs up behind her and gets a rhythm of kicking her feet against Talon's mattress to the beat of the music. The multiple sounds resonate in Talon's head, and they seem to go on for an eternity. Thinking that he's losing his mind, he suddenly sits up and goes from staring at the ceiling, to staring at the wall in front of him. He then looks at Riven as she continues reading and kicking, paying him no mind. Talon goes on all fours and crawls to the side of the bed, and rests his head on the mattress, staring at her. She continues reading for a few moments before she folds the corner of the page she's on, and shuts the book. She places the book off to the side, and lays her head on her arms and looks at Talon as he looks right back. Talon's eyes begin to wander towards his bedroom window as he listens to the noise from his school's football game across the street. The loud cheers and muffled announcer's voice hints that his school has won. His eyes then roll back to Riven, but his face is met with a pillow instead.

"You're weird." Riven says as she hits him with the pillow, and then pulls it back towards her so she can lay on it.

"Well, I'm pretty bored. I heard that some kid on the football team was throwing a party after the game, you want to go and try and see what's up?"

"Not really, parties aren't my thing."

"Same, but it beats laying here and reading books." Talon picks up 'The Great Gatsby' and flips through the pages.  
"You know, I actually remember reading this thing back in freshman year. Never understood why Gatsby would do all that he did for Daisy." Riven grabs the book and tosses it onto the floor as she sits up, and stretches her arms above her head.

"It's called being in love." Riven slides off the bed, and grabs her shoes.  
"Logic, reasoning, and even common sense leave your mind when you're in love." She then tosses Talon's shoes to him as she walks to the door.  
"But that's what makes it all the more fun since ignorance is bliss." Riven then exits Talon's room as she heads outside, waiting for Talon to put his shoes on.

As he stands and begins to follow Riven out, Talon wonders if love is really as Riven describes it, and if so, why would someone enjoy being in that state of mind? Is it that powerful of an emotion?He thinks about why someone would enjoy being in love as he opens his front door and joins Riven's side.

They cross the street together and enter the empty the hallways of Runeterra High. Or at least it's supposed to be empty. From the darkness, a faint flame and earthy smell, along with the chuckle of a familiar voice, beckons to Talon. He stops and looks closely to try and see who is in the dark. He smirks when he spots unmistakable white and pink hairdos.

"Ekko, Vi, is that you?" He calls out to them and watches as the flame goes out. A sigh of relief follows with the click of a lighter as Ekko responds.

"What's up, Talon. You scared the shit out of us." Talon and Riven begin to walk over to the smoking duo.

"Nothing much. Mind if I get a hit?" Talon greets his classmates with a handshake before the joint is passed to him by a coughing Vi.

"So...who's this...cutie?" Vi says in between coughs while eyeballing Riven.

Talon raises a finger up to tell Vi to give him a moment as he takes a long drag. Once he finishes, he holds the smoke in his mouth as he passes the joint off back to Ekko. Finally, he faces up and blows out a large cloud.  
"This is Riven, a real good friend of mine."

"You guys dating or something?" Vi asks.

"Nah, we're just real good friends." Riven responds. Vi begins to chuckle.

"So that means I've got a shot?"

"I'm straight, sorry."

"Don't worry, babe, I know how to treat you better than any guy ever can." Vi says with a wink. Ekko nudges Vi's shoulder to try and get her attention away from hitting on Riven, and back to smoking.

"Damn, you're so aggressive when you flirt. If you can even call that flirting..." Ekko says.  
"That was borderline sexual harassment."

"It's alright, Talon is honestly way worse. Things can get weird since we're, like, close."

"The fuck you mean?" Talon looks at Riven, confused and slightly insulted.

"You sometimes forget that I'm a girl, mister takes a piss while I'm in the shower."

"Oh God...that was one time, okay?"

"One time, hmm?" Riven smiles devilishly as she begins to list off stupid things Talon has done with her, attempting to embarrass him in front of his friends as they just giggle. However, their giggling has little to do with Riven's stories as they get closer and closer to finishing the joint, but they're entertaining to them nonetheless. Talon pays no mind as he's getting a kick off watching Ekko and Vi dive deeper and deeper into a high that he will absolutely use to fuck with them.

Soon the ash begins to die down as the joint finally reaches the roach. Talon, holding onto the roach, hands it to Ekko as a nasty idea pops into his mind.

"Why you handing me the roach, man? I'll just roll another J." Ekko reaches into his pocket to grab rolling papers and more bud, but Talon nods his head for no.

"Save it for later. You know about that football kid's party, yeah?" Talon asks.

"Yeah, but I want to smoke right-"

"Wu-Tang that fucking roach." Talon interrupts. Ekko and Vi look at each other, and then at the roach, and then back at each other with worried looks on their faces.  
"Come on, man. If you Wu-Tang it, you won't need to smoke all that you have just to get faded."

"Umm...I'm not a smoker, so what's a Wu-Tang?" Riven asks.

"Wu-Tanging is when you inhale on the roach so hard, you swallow it. Since the roach is still lit, it burns inside your body and traps the smoke in you and gets you really fucking high." Talon explains to Riven with a smile on his face.

"And I don't think I can do it...I've never done it before." Ekko says as he tries to give the roach back to Talon, but Talon pushes it back towards him.

"Don't think, just inhale really hard. It's like swallowing a pill."

Ekko takes one last look a Vi, who simply shrugs as her way of saying, do it. So, with all eyes on him, Ekko places the roach to his lips and begins to inhale. Using all his strength to suck, he feels as if his grip on the roach is too hard, so he loosens his fingers just a bit and nearly jumps as the roach shoots directly down his throat. He begins to violently cough, and with each cough a puff of smoke comes out of his mouth. He then begins to go down on his knees as Vi pats him on the back and Talon laughs.

"Stop coughing, man, you'll just keep making the roach hit inside you." Talon says as a warning, but in reality is hoping he keeps coughing because it's funny to him.

"I _*cough*_ can't _*cough* *cough*_ fucking stop!" Ekko responds through his coughing fit. Vi goes behind him and lifts Ekko back onto his feet and begins to walk him to the nearest water fountain.

"Drink some water, that should help you." Vi begins to practically drag Ekko since the coughing has only sped up the THC hitting him.  
"Use your fucking legs, asshole!"

"Bro...it hit me so hard...this was a bad fucking idea..." Ekko begins to mutter to himself about how swallowing the roach was not a good idea.

Talon and Riven stand back as they watch Vi carry the faded boy to the water fountain, and then just drop his head into the basin. Talon just watches while breaking out into gut-busting laughter as Riven tries to feel bad for Ekko, but can't help but chuckle too.

"You're a bad person, Talon." Riven says as Talon wipes a tear of joy out of his eye.

"I know." Talon lets out the last of his laughter, and when he feels calm and collected. He walks over to Vi and Ekko. Vi is whispering to Ekko, trying to get him to stand up and drink water by himself, but Ekko doesn't listen as he keeps mumbling about how this was a bad idea. Talon leans over with a smile on his face and grabs Ekko's cheeks.  
"Hey, buddy. You alright?"

"I'm so high...I'm too high..." Ekko mutters.

"Sounds great, but listen, you know about that party tonight, yeah?" Ekko nods his head.  
"You have the address?" Ekko nods his head.  
"Is it on your phone?" Ekko nods his head.  
"Can I see it?" Ekko nods his head.

"My phone is in my," Ekko finally lifts himself up, so Vi doesn't have to hold him anymore, and he begins to pat his pockets, "umm...back pocket!" He lights up as he remembers where he placed his phone, and then pulls it out and stares at the lock screen.

A few moments pass by with Ekko simply staring at the lock screen, and Talon waiting for him to get the address to the party.

"Uhh..." Talon looks at Ekko in confusion as he begins to giggle.

"I can't use my phone, man, unlock it for me." Ekko gives his phone and password to Talon to unlock it.  
"Okay...it should be in my photos...it's a flyer."

"Alright, got it. Doesn't start for another hour though, so you guys want to go get some food? I'll drive." Talon hands Ekko's phone back to him as they all begin to walk out of the school to go to Talon's house.

Talon goes into the house, grabs the car keys from the key holder near the door, and then opens the car for everyone to get inside.

"You don't think Marcus will be mad that you're taking his car?" Riven asks as Talon adjusts the rearview mirror and his seat. He places the key in the ignition and then smirks.

"Who cares?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I don't want to rub it anyone's face...but I did Ahri/Darius before the Academy skin line came out GG get rekt haters**


	6. Chapter 6

_Talon's POV_

To be quite honest, I've never thought I'd find myself in a situation quite like this. Driving around a group of people I can call friends to a house party on a Friday night. Having ran around most of my young life getting in trouble and getting bailed out on account of Marcus being a high ranking cop.

I can't say I hate it though. I'm having fun, and as I pull my car to a stop at a red light, I look to my right as Riven keeps her face glued to her phone on the map, I then look in the rear-view mirror as Vi takes selfies with a kush KO'd Ekko. I can't help but grin as I look back to the road, accelerating forward at the signal of a green light.

It's an odd feeling to be surrounded by friends when you're practically an adult. It makes you feel as if they're going to be around forever as compared to a friend you made in middle school or elementary school.

However, I'm quite the pessimistic guy so my grin fades away as my mind becomes clouded with thoughts of abandonment and reality. No friendship lasts forever, no love is ever perfect, but that's just how life is.

"Take a left at the next small street." Riven's voice breaks Talon out of his monologue.  
"The house should be at the end of the block."

Talon begins to slow down the car as he looks for any sign of a party in the homes.  
"This is why I hate middle-class suburbia. Everything looks the same." He says as he leans over the wheel to get a better look at the addresses.

A quiet slapping sound comes from the backseat as Vi tries bring Ekko back to life. His eyes widen in surprise, and he then smiles.  
"Dude...I was so high, what the fuck!" He rubs his eyes as Vi begins to laugh.  
"I'm still kind of high, but it's not as bad..." Ekko looks outside the window of the car and blinks a few times.  
"Where are we?"

The car comes to a stop as the sound of music and laughter is now audible to the people in the car.  
"We're at the party now." Talon parks his car against the curb, and turns to face Ekko.  
"Before we even try to go in, you sure anyone can just show up?" Ekko nods his head.

"Yeah, it's an open invite party." Ekko and Vi exit the car, as Riven and Talon follow.

They head to the door and knock. They're sure no one can hear them since the music is so loud, but surprisingly the door swings open where the four people are met by a handsome man in a bowtie suit holding a beer. The man smirks as Ekko scoffs.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the super genius Ekko." The man says.

"What's up, Jayce. Still thinking a suit and tie will get you laid I see?" Ekko retorts, referencing Jayce's outfit.

"Gets me more pussy than you'll ever get."

"Sounds like you want to settle this with a robotics competition!"

"I'm ready anytime, in fact I want a rematch!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Will you two stop arguing over who's the bigger nerd and let us in so we can fucking party?" Vi finally interrupts the two, as Jayce and Ekko fix their attitudes to fit a party environment.

"Sorry, sorry, got a little carried away. How've you been, Vi?" Jayce gives Vi a fist bump, and then hands her a beer.

"Oh you know, fighting. Winning some, losing some. Business as usual." Vi cracks open her beer and takes a long chug.

"Right on." Jayce matches her chug, and then lets out a loud burp. He looks behind Vi and Ekko and notices two unfamiliar faces.  
"Who are they?"

"Oh, this is Talon and this is Riven. They're cool." As Vi vouches for them, Jayce steps aside.

"Alright." Talon and Riven nods their heads as they pass by Jayce, and Ekko follows with a glare.  
"Respect the pad!" Jayce calls out to them before they disappear in the crowd.  
"So how's alternative school treating you?"

"Honestly, it's not that bad. Class is easy, the teacher is chill, my classmates are chill." Vi begins to sip at her beer again as Jayce grins.

"You miss, Caitlyn?" He says, causing Vi to choke on her beer. He can't help himself but laugh at Vi's reaction.  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But..."

"But what, asshole?" Vi says as she wipes beer off the side of her mouth.

"Well, I tried to get at her...multiple times."

"Tell me something I don't know..." Vi rolls her eyes as she takes a swig.

"She's rejected me every single time. And I don't want to sound like a tool, but I'm starting to think she prefers the companionship...of the female variety."

"Oh, so she's a lesbian because she won't fuck you?" Vi says.  
"You know, you can throw on a suit and tie all you want and parade yourself as a gentleman, but at the end of the day, Cait will see through your bullshit. She's smarter than that."

"Jesus, don't get all defensive on me. I honestly think she's into you, Vi. Without you around, she's kind of gone back to being her old prude self. Never wants to hang out anymore, doesn't talk as often, keeps her nose to her books." Jayce takes another chug of his beer.  
"It's a miracle that I even convinced her to come out to my party tonight..." Vi suddenly drops her beer and grabs Jayce's shirt.

"Cait is here at your party? How long were you planning on keeping it from me!" Vi lets go of Jayce as she walks into the house and begins to scan through the crowd of drunken teenagers. The living room, which was turned into a dance floor, Cait is nowhere to be seen. Vi then heads to the backyard and her heart nearly skips a beat when sees the British, slender, brunette beauty that is Caitlyn, dipping her feet in the pool. Caitlyn is wearing a tight fitting purple top that barely keeps her bosom from popping out, a purple frilled skirt to match that's tied down by a leather belt, and she also wear purple frilled choker around her neck.

Vi's face begins to go red as she slowly makes her way to Caitlyn's side, pushing and bumping past everyone in her way. It's been a few months since she has spoken to Caitlyn, and she hopes that she won't be mad about it. Once inseparable friends, but now suddenly split due to the differences in their class schedules, Vi hopes to rekindle their friendship.

Once behind her, Vi finds herself at a loss for words, but as if on cue, Caitlyn turns around and smiles. "Long time no see, Vi." Caitlyn lifts her legs from the pool, and stands in front of Vi.  
"Sure is much more quiet without you around in class." Cait opens her arms for a hug, to which Vi gladly takes and lifts Caitlyn off the ground. Vi begins to laugh as she swings her Brit beauty around like a ragdoll.

"Oh my God, cupcake! I didn't think I would be so happy to see you, but I am!"

"Okay, so can you put me down now, Vi?" Caitlyn asks, so Vi listens. Once free, Cait grabs her knee high leather boots, and begins to slide it back on.  
"So, I assume you're able to keep up with your studies now that you're in a simpler curriculum?"

"Who cares about school stuff when we're here at a party! I can't believe Jayce managed to bring you out!"

"Hmm, well you should have seen the poor fellow. Seemed as if he would die if I refused his invitation."

"All that matters is that you're here, and I'm here. So let's go drink. What do you say, cupcake?" Vi asks Caitlyn as she wraps her arms across her chest.

"I suppose...only one or two drinks couldn't hurt." Vi begins to gleam with happiness and excitement. She grabs Cait by the hand and begins to drag her to the kitchen where she saw an array of drinks.

"I'm not sure what happened to you in the few months I was gone, but man I'm loving your attitude!"

As Vi drags Caitlyn to drink with her, they pass by Talon and Riven who are sitting on the couch, watching everyone in the living room dance to excessively loud EDM. Ekko has left the two of them long ago to go smoke with other potheads, so the two friends sit by themselves. Guys every so often come up to Riven and ask if she wants to dance, but are scared off when they catch a glimpse of the death stare from the guy sitting next to her. They both sit in silence, refusing to dance, and refusing to socialize. A few minutes go by, when Riven leans over to Talon to talk to him.

"I'm so bored!" Riven has to practically yell even though she's sitting right next to Talon.

"Me too!" Talon yells back.  
"You want to get drunk and see what happens!" Talon asks, expecting a no from the Riven who keeps her body clean.

"Sure!" Riven surprises Talon with her response.

Without shouting anything further, they both stand and head over to the kitchen where there's a vast array of liquor. Talon searches high and low, until he spots his favorite drink, cinnamon whiskey. He then grabs two red solo cups, and fills the cups halfway with whiskey.

"This should be enough to get us drunk." Talon says as he hands Riven her cup. He then takes a sip as he grimaces at the taste of whiskey. It's bitter as it goes down, but it becomes sweet as the after taste kicks in. He looks at Riven as she thinks momentarily before taking a sip herself. She coughs lightly and shakes her head, but smiles and looks up to Talon.

"Okay, that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." She says. They both take another sip, and laugh as they look at each other's reactions to drinking the hard liquor.  
"You should've seen your face when you drank!"

"Mine? You look like you're struggling just to smell it!"

"Shut up, you know I rarely drink!" Riven retorts as Talon makes a 'tsk' sound. They both take another sip as the warm, fuzzy embrace of the alcohol begins to kick in.  
"This might sound crazy, Talon, but do you want to dance?"

"Fuck it." Talon replies as he follows Riven onto the dance floor.

He hardly dances, but thanks to the whiskey, him and Riven find a rhythm to dance to as they match the movements of the crowd and just let the beat of the music move their body for them. Talon's number one priority in the pit, however, is to make sure he doesn't spill his drink. And as he nears the bottom of his cup, he thinks Riven should be about finished as well. He sees that Riven is actually dancing harder than she was before, and she's laughing hysterically as she drinks from her cup, and then tosses it aside since it's empty. Talon decides to follow in her footsteps, and kills the rest of his drink and tosses it away. Talon bends down to talk to Riven, but nearly loses his balance doing so.

 _"Holy shit, I'm way more drunk than I thought I was..."_ he thinks to himself. He decides to just continue dancing with Riven, matching the style of dance to the music currently playing. Riven takes one of Talon's hands and begins to swing her body around as she continues laughing, and letting out a side of her Talon rarely sees. This Riven is extremely cute and playful he thinks.

Suddenly the music changes, to loud, bass heavy rap song. Riven and Talon stop dancing for a moment, and notice that girls begin to grind on guys. Talon holds onto Riven's hands and tries to walk her out of the pit since he thinks the dancing has become too sexual, but Riven doesn't budge. Instead she smiles and presses her body against Talon. Talon is shocked, but at the same time enticed by Riven's movements. He wraps his arms around her waist as Riven begins to shake her ass against Talon's crotch. The mixture of the alcohol and the party environment, Talon loses himself for a moment and spins Riven around for her to face him. He then quickly leans in and plants a kiss on her. After a few moments he realizes what he just did and break it off as he looks at Riven's blushing face.

"Riven...I-I'm sorry, I'm drunk and wasn't think-" Talon's apology is cut off as Riven reconnects to Talon's lips for another kiss. She then breaks off and looks him in the eyes.

"Just for tonight...as friends with benefits...okay?" Riven asks as Talon stares deeply into her emerald gaze. He can't resist his best friend any longer as he leans back in for another kiss. They begin to make their way off the dance floor, and back onto the couch where they started. Talon lays Riven down, and hovers over her as they continue to make out, forgetting that they're in public, but seemingly not caring about anything other than themselves.

Staring at them from the kitchen, is Jayce as he stands next to Vi and Caitlyn.  
"Hey, Vi, aren't those your two friends over there on the couch?" Jayce takes a chug of his beer as Vi looks at the people in question and laughs.  
"They're really going at it, aren't they?"

"Holy shit, yeah they are. I knew there was some crazy sexual tension between the two of them." Vi pounds the rest of her beer, then crushes the can in her hand and tosses it into a trash bag taped to the refrigerator door.  
"Hopefully we don't see clothes coming off, but if we do," Vi chuckles, "I hope to see what that Riven girl has got going on." Jayce gives Vi an 'mhm' in agreement as they both take a sip of their beer and stare at Talon and Riven go at it on the couch. Caitlyn, however, scoffs at Vi's remark.

"Still chasing pretty girls, are you Vi?" Caitlyn asks as she looks a little annoyed, but hides her face in her can of beer. The comment doesn't go unnoticed by Vi as she begins to nervously laugh.

"Oh come on, cupcake, lighten up! It was just a joke! A joke!"

"I'm not saying anything." Cait childishly says as she turns away from Vi.

Sensing the awkward aura, Jayce begins to slip away.  
"I'm going to go talk to some cute girls...you two have fun catching up!" He quickly escapes into the party crowd, leaving Cait and Vi in silence.

Vi decides to break the silence with a question.  
"So...uhh...want to take a shot of something?" Cait looks at Vi for a moment as she sips the last of her beer. Expecting a no, Vi looks away but is surprised by Caitlyn's words.

"Fine." Caitlyn puts her beer down, and walks over to the bottles and grabs a bottle of vodka.

"Whoa there, cupcake, pulling out the hard stuff are you?" Vi says, but Caitlyn ignores her as she begins to pour herself a small shot into a cup, then immediately downs it. Vi also grabs a cup and tries to take the vodka, but Cait pours herself another shot and drinks.  
"Hold on there, Cait, you might want to slow down..." Vi tries to grab the bottle, but once again, Caitlyn pours another shot and drinks, followed by another...and another...and then one more.

After six back to back shots, Caitlyn finally lets go of the bottle and slides it over to Vi. Vi doesn't grab the bottle and instead gives Caitlyn a worrying look.  
"Are you okay, Cait? I think you drank too much-"

"Don't tell me when it's too _mush_!" Caitlyn begins to slur her words as she stumbles backwards and catches herself by leaning on the counter.

"Oh shit, cupcake, you're drunk." Vi sighs as she feels the need to babysit her friend.  
"Why'd you go and do something stupid like that?" Vi asks.

Suddenly, tears begin to slide down Caitlyn's cheeks.  
"Because you didn't talk to me in months, Vi! I thought we weren't friends anymore!" Cait begins to slowly fall down onto her knees as she wipes the tears off her face, smearing her makeup.

"Oh come on, Cait, you know I would never stop being friends with you..." Vi thinks for a moment.  
"Without telling you first at least..." Caitlyn sniffles and wipes her nose, as Vi tries to help her up.

"Then why did you _shtop_ hanging out with our group..." Caitlyn asks.  
"We never see you anymore...all cause of that _shtupid_ alternative school!"

"Come on, Cait, let me take you somewhere where you can lay down. You sound dumb as fuck." Vi places one of Caitlyn's arms over her shoulder, and begins to walk her to Jayce's guest room as Cait mumbles on about Vi leaving their clique. Vi opens the door, and locks it behind them as she lays Cait down on the bed. Cait sits back up and stares at Vi.

"Can I tell you a secret, Vi?" She says as she pats on the spot of the mattress right next to her. Vi listens to Caitlyn's call, and takes a seat on the bed. Caitlyn then whispers into Vi's ear.  
 _"I know how you really feel about me."_ Vi yelps in surprise as she looks to Cait. She then nearly gives her a heart attack as Caitlyn plants a kiss on Vi's lips. Cait pulls away, and begins to gasp for air.  
"I'm feeling so bothered right now, Vi. Can you help me?" She asks and begins to unbutton her belt around her waist. Vi grabs her hands and pushes Cait against the bed. They both stare at each other in silence.

"Cupcake...you're really drunk, so I know you won't remember any of this...but I wouldn't feel right if I went through with it..." Vi gently kisses Caitlyn, and then rolls over to lay beside her.  
"Just sleep it off...and I promise that we'll start hanging out again like we used to...like how we normally are..." Cait nuzzles into Vi's bosom and smiles.

"You're a good friend, Vi." Cait yawns loudly and begins to fall asleep on Vi's chest.  
"You're...my best friend..." Those are Caitlyn's final words before she drifts into sleep.

Vi stares at the ceiling and begins to tear up. Caitlyn apparently knows about Vi's feelings, but never returns them.  
 _"Is...is that a rejection...?"_ Vi asks herself as the tears begin to stream down her cheek.

 _"Why did I have to be gay..."_

* * *

 **I truly feel for all gays who are out there. One of my lesbian friends was struggling so hard because she fell for her best friend, but her best friend was straight. I felt so bad, but there's nothing you can do in that situation.**

Other than that, yeah I'm alive, and no I haven't abandoned any of my stories. I'm just lazy as fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.


	7. Chapter 7

Now I've gone and done it...  
It really makes you think how weird alcohol is, now that I'm making out with the girl I've considered my best friend.  
I've never seen Riven act like this either. Why isn't she fighting back, or stopping me?

Better yet, why haven't I stopped myself? I mean...we're literally in the middle of the party, just making out on the couch.  
Looks like everyone's ignoring us though.  
But who would even care? The music is so damn loud, and everyone seems to be messed up off of everything.

Riven suddenly breaks off our kiss, and we look at each other for a moment. And from the look on her face, I'm guessing she's finally coming to her senses. Riven's face begins to heat up as she looks around her realizing what she was just doing.

Now, I've never been in a situation like this with her, but from past experiences I'm guessing she's going to either want to go home right away, or just laugh this off.  
Riven leans over and whispers into my ear, "Let's find somewhere more quiet."

It takes a few moments for her words to click in my drunk head, but before I can even respond, I'm silenced by Riven who simply grabs my hand and walks us out of the party. Finally, able to hear myself think, I tightly grip onto Riven's hand and stop her.  
"Riven...are we really going to do this?" Of course I had to ask. This situation is just too unreal.

She sighs and tries to get me to keep walking. I hold onto her hand as we walk side by side.  
"Listen, I know I'm drunk...but I was thinking..." Her words come to a stop, and she looks away from me.

"Thinking about what?"

"Well...it's embarrassing...but, I've been thinking about how high school's almost over and I've never..." The last words that come out of her mouth are quiet as she mumbles them.

"Never...?"

"Never...done 'it'."

"Never done... Oh! Oh..." It suddenly hits me. Riven has been with guys before, but I never would have guessed she was a virgin.  
"Wow...you've seriously never done it?" I suddenly blurt out. It's a stupid question, but I still find it a little hard to believe.

"No. Why's it so surprising?" She asks as expected.

"Didn't mean to put it like that, it's just that I'd thought you'd have for sure gone all the way with that Asian guy...what was his name, Yakuza or something like that?"

"His name is Yasuo, and no...as a matter of fact I didn't." Riven replies sternly.

For the record, I knew Riven has been with guys, but I would never pry into her romantic life so this is all a first. It's such a sketchy topic and I've just never been good with relationship advice.  
"I didn't mean to offend at all...and look, this...this situation just has me all confused. I need to ask you straight out, it's a yes or no answer." Riven and I stop walking and we look at each other. I take a deep breath and just say it.  
"Are you trying to have sex with me?"

...

Well...it was nice having a social life while it lasted. The awkward silence has my body frozen. I try my best to keep a poker face as Riven blankly looks back at me.

"Yes..." Her reply is quiet but it was loud and clear to me.  
"But...", my heart stops as she continues to speak, "we're only doing this as friends...nothing weird, okay? I'm just trying to experience this with a guy I can trust."

Just as friends she says...that's what she said about the kiss but that turned into something else.  
I probably should say something. I should probably tell her that I think we won't be able to be the way we used to if we go through with this.

But...at the end of the day, as I get into the car with Riven and begin to drive off to a view up in the hillsides, I am a man with desires...

* * *

 **10 minutes earlier, Luxanna's House**

"Come on, hurry up! Ezreal is going to be here any minute!" Lux stands by her front door, yelling upstairs at her friend who is slow to get ready.  
"Cassie, please! One of my friends told me your brother was at the party so we've got to go!"

"Relax, I'm done already." Cassie comes down the stairs, obviously not as excited as Lux is about the party. She flashes a quick smile at Lux, who returns the gesture and opens the door to wait outside.

The glare from a car's headlights round the corner, and Lux scurries off to the sidewalk.  
"That's him." Lux says to Cassie.

The car pulls up next to the girls, and the passenger window rolls down revealing a blonde haired boy with a smile on his face.  
"What's up, ladies?" The doors unlock, so Lux gets in the passenger seat, while Cassie hops into the back.  
"You guys ready? I heard practically everyone is at Jayce's tonight."

"Oh my gosh, I know! Cassie's brother is there tonight so hopefully tonight's my chance!" Lux says as she changes the radio station to alternative rock.  
Cassie cringes as she watches Ezreal's smile falter at the quick shutdown of his advances for the night.  
"Like, your brother doesn't hang out with kids from school that often...wonder why he decided to change his mind." Lux seems to speak with nobody listening as Ezreal focuses on driving, and Cassie touches up on her makeup through a small handheld mirror.

"I'm pretty sure whatever class he has this year he actually kind of likes." Cassie replies while lightly tapping her cheeks with blush.  
"He hasn't been ditching school, and he hasn't come home from the station with daddy in a while."

"Whatever the reason is...I'm taking my shot tonight." Lux says it seriously, but Cassie doesn't appear too interested.

"You've had your chances before, what's going to be different tonight?" Cassie asks half teasingly, half curiously.

"I'll be a little drunk." Lux says followed by a laugh. Cassie's eyes widen at her statement.

"Miss Crownguard? Getting drunk? Oh man, this night is going to be fun." Cassie and Lux share a laugh together, but it quickly dies down. Noticing how quiet Ezreal is, Cassie can't help but feel a little bad. It's obvious to everyone except Lux that he's into her, but now she's sitting right beside him in his car, talking about getting drunk and being with another guy. She decides it would be best to steer the conversation into a more friendly discussion.  
"How about you, Ez? You drinking tonight?"

Ezreal looks into the rearview mirror, and then quickly shifts his attention back to the road.  
"I don't know. I've never really went hard on drinking, and I'm driving tonight."

"Oh come on! I'm pretty sure Jayce would let us crash at his place if we asked!" Lux chimes in.

Ezreal sighs, but then begins to smirk a bit.  
"If, and only if, Jayce says we can spend the night I'll drink."

"Atta boy." Cassie pats Ezreal on the shoulder, a gesture that lightens the mood in the car as all three begin to laugh. Cassie then continues to keep the conversation off of anything romance related and begins bringing up random topics for the trio to talk about.

The chit chat works effectively as all three are silenced by the sights of an ongoing rager telling them they've reached their destination. Ezreal turns his car into Jayce's driveway, parks, and starts to send a text to Jayce. After the car is turned off, Lux excitedly steps out of the car and heads for the front door. Ezreal sits in the driver's seat while Cassie puts her makeup in her bag and tries to hide it underneath clothing in the car. As she reaches for the door, Ezreal suddenly asks her a question.  
"Cassie, can I talk to you for a sec?"

She nods her head and turns away from the door.  
"Yeah, is something bothering you?" She replies as Ezreal lightly taps his fingers against the steering wheel.

"I'll be a little upset if I'm wrong, but...you've noticed that I'm into Lux, right?"

Cassie is a little surprised by how straightforward he is, but she's not surprised about the confession.  
"Well, it's not a bad thing, but it was totally obvious so I've kind of guessed it for a while now."

Ezreal chuckles softly.  
"That is a little embarrassing, but...I don't want to go outright and say try and hook me up with Lux, but I want to know if you'd be willing to at least...I don't know...tell me about her interests so maybe I can try and have something in common with her?" Ezreal begins to go red in the face as soon as the words leave his mouth. Seeing his discomfort, she can't help but let out a small giggle.  
"H-hey, I'm being serious!" Ezreal says as his face begins to shine brighter.

"I know, I'm sorry, that was just adorable how flustered you got right there." Cassie lets out another quick laugh and begins to talk before Ezreal can get embarrassed again.  
"I guess you could try dancing with her tonight. Lux loves to dance."

Ezreal thinks for a moment and then steps out of the car, to which Cassie follows.  
"I'll try it. But hopefully I don't get made fun of cause I'm not really sure how to dance at a party like this."

"Can you two hurry up! Let's go inside already!" Lux yells over to the two as her and Jayce stand by the front door waiting for them.

Ezreal and Cassie quickly make their way over to them, and stop at the front door to greet Jayce. Not being able to take it anymore, Lux says she's going to go dance cause her song was on.

"Haa...she was getting antsy cause you kiddos were taking too long." Jayce says as he starts to lean against the doorway and pounds a beer. After Jayce finishes the can, he crushes it with his hand and begins to gasp heavily.  
"WOO! Why the hell are we still standing out here, let's go do some fucking shots my guys." Jayce grabs both Cassie and Ez by their hands and pulls them inside. Immediately, the vibes from the party begin to get to them, putting a smile on their face even though they just stepped in.  
"Shots! Let's go!" Jayce tries to lead them to the kitchen, but Ezreal speaks up first.

"Wait, bro, I can only drink if we can spend the night. I drove here." Ezreal asks, and Jayce grabs Ez around the neck and laughs.

"Fuck yeah, man! Mi casa es tu casa!"

Cassie claps excitedly as she quickly pulls Lux off the dance floor to do shots. Jayce grabs four plastic shot cups and begins to pour cinnamon whiskey that was left on the counter. Everyone grabs their cup with a mixture of excitement and nervousness, lifts it in the air and they each tap their cups against each others as they say cheers. The sweet burn of the whiskey is evident on all their faces, but the expressions slowly change from grimaces to smiles. And from smiles to laughter.

"Wow, that was actually really good." Lux admits as she reaches for the bottle again.  
"Another round, come on!" Lux begins to pour the cups as Jayce cheers her on.

"C-can we wait just a bit, Lux?" Ezreal asks, still recovering from the first drink.

"We're all in this together, it'll be fun!" Lux says as she hands out the cups. Ezreal deciding to not be the odd man out sighs and prepares himself for another shot.  
"Okaaay~..." Lux holds her cup out for them to do another cheers, and as soon as there's contact, the cups immediately go to everyone's lips.

Ezreal downs the liquid and realizes that the second drink was much easier to down than the first, and he noticed the cinnamon flavor as the liquid washed down his throat. It was a pleasant burn he thought to himself.  
"Alright, well I'm going to wait a bit until we drink some more...Lux...you want to do dance?" Ezreal asks but Lux begins pouring herself another drink.  
"You're taking another shot?"

"Yeah, Lux, you might want to slow down..." Cassie chimes in, but she continues by pouring into their cups as well.

"Come on, just one more then we'll go dance!" Lux tries to say but Cassie waves her hand to refuse.

"I'm going to go see who's here, I'll do another shot in a bit, okay?" Cassie says as she walks away, Lux lets out a simple 'aww' and then turns to Ezreal and Jayce.

"You guys ready?" She asks the two boys. Jayce grabs his cup and Cassie's and holds it up. Lux then grabs her cup and holds the last one out to Ez.  
"Come on, last one then we'll go dance."

Ezreal thinks for a second and gives in. He's spending the night anyways, and the girl that he likes is offering it to him, so why turn it down? He flashes a smile to Lux and grabs a cup, and sends it down the hatch. After their shots, Jayce leaves to go use the bathroom, leaving just him and Lux alone. Knowing it's his chance, he presses his assault.  
"Ready to dance now?"

"Oh yeah, three shots back to back to back, I'm ready for anything." Lux jokingly says as her and Ez jump into the crowd of dancers. Lux immediately finds her own rhythm and begins to dance as if no one was watching. Ezreal however...stands in the crowd attempting to mimic the footwork of everyone else. He doesn't listen to rap too often, and the song currently playing is a bass heavy rap song that appears to have a set dance to it already he doesn't know about. He stares at the ground trying to get his two left feet to move the same way as everyone else but struggles to do so. Suddenly a hand grabs his and he looks to see Lux.  
"The dance to this song is really easy, just look at me." Lux makes sure he's watching so he can copy her dance.  
"You just slide your feet," Lux begins to move her feet, sliding them across the floor to match the beat of the song, "and then you do a little twist of your body," as the bass kicks, her hips do slight twist, "and then just go back to moving your feet and butt with the rhythm of the song." Lux then starts to move her feet again while shaking her hips.

Ezreal just stares in admiration. Her body is beautiful and hypnotic, it simply gives him pleasure just to see her shake and move her body like this. Still, he's not satisfied and knows he needs to try and get the dance down so he doesn't stick out and can continue to dance with the girl of his dreams. Once Lux stops, that's when Ezreal tries to recreate what she just showed him. Once the chorus of the song repeats and the beat starts over, that's when he begins to move his feet.

"There you go!" Lux says as he dances. Knowing the bass kick is coming up, Ez readies himself and gives his body a little twist at the drop and immediately goes back to moving his feet.  
"Oh my God, see! You've got it!" Lux says as she starts to dance as well and laugh. The song comes to an end after another minute of dancing, and another bass heavy song takes over on the speaker. Ezreal stops moving, thinking that there might be a different dance.  
"You can do that last dance to pretty much all party songs, but try and add in little moves that you think might work! You've got to let the music go through you." She says to Ez, noticing he stopped.

"Okay, I don't dance as you can tell...so I'll just try and copy you." He replies causing her to laugh as they both get lost in the music.

Ezreal stays as close as he can to her without looking like a creep, wanting to just be around her and have a good time with her. But he notices her looking around the house, trying to find someone. At first he thinks she's looking for Cassie, but he knows that's not the case. She's looking for Cassie's brother. The realization leaves a stinging pain in his chest, yet he tries to not let it show on his face. For now he'll just try and dance with her for as long as he can.

* * *

 **A/N : Feels good to finally have some time to write. Been busy with sports and classes.  
Sorry if you're waiting for an update to my other story 'From Thief to Legend' but I think I might do a reprise/redo of the story and change it to fit my writing style these days (which is still pretty much the same, but much more refined...or I think so at least :( ). The premise is going to be the same but I only feel that way cause I've left A TON of plot holes that would be too much to cover/fix. Plus I want to make the character relationships a lot more realistic as well. **


End file.
